The Beginning, the Middle, and the End
by Hopeless23
Summary: Daphne Greengrass' life as she falls in love, deals with loss, and discovers herself and how brave, loyal, smart, and ambitious she really is.


So this is something I've been working on for a while. It's a Daphne Greengrass story and it's probably going to be three parts. I'm currently almost satisfied with the second and got a good part of the third. I just wanted to get this up and see if it's worth all the hard work? So please review. I hope it makes sense, I haven't let anyone else read it. I hope it flows and stuff. If there's any confusing parts just let me know! Critics are appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

**Part One**

"Watch out!" She screamed desperately to him, but he turned a second too late. Her voice was the last thing he heard.

-

**Four Years Earlier**

"Who is _that_?" Anthony Goldstein hissed to Terry Boot as they sat down in their first Muggle Studies class, looking at a tall, blonde girl.

"Not sure mate," Terry glanced and then did a double take. "Although I didn't know they let Slytherins in Muggle Studies."

Professor Burbage called for order as they took their seats.

"Alphabetically!" She instructed, clapping her hands together. Terry groaned as he took a seat near the front of the class. Hermione Granger smiled as she sat down on the right of Anthony. The Slytherin girl sat down next to Hermione without a word to either of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself to the table.

Anthony returned her grin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Anthony Goldstein."

"It's Daphne, right?" Hermione asked the girl on her right, quite bravely Anthony had to admit.

"Daphne Greengrass."

Anthony made the briefest eye contact with her, before it was gone, her gaze back on the Professor.

-

"'Lo." She sat down next to Anthony in the library.

He was on time, she was late, and Hermione was even later.

He didn't say anything, just opened his book to the page on telephones. They were supposed to compare and contrast the use of the telephone with the floo network.

Hermione crashed in moments later, breathing heavily. "I am so sorry I'm late! I was working on my Care of Magical Creatures report but then it turned out it was Divination that I have due tomorrow, so I started on that, and next thing I knew-"

"Granger." Daphne silenced her.

"Right." Hermione breathed.

Anthony purposely read his book and Daphne stared off into space, while Hermione dug through her bag. She finally found what she was looking for a couple of minutes later.

"Okay, so I've started a bit of the essay we have due. It's only 5 feet and it needs to be 7, but I figure we can finish it tonight. I've already defined the telephone and the floo network and said why they're similar. All we have left to do is cover how they're different. I've mapped out the issues we need to discuss here." She held up another sheet of paper next, "so if we all take two, make them about half a foot each, we'll be fine."

Anthony and Daphne stared at her mouths open.

"I mean-" Hermione flushed, "if that's alright."

"That's fine with me." Daphne almost smiled at the other girl. Anthony grabbed the scroll and looked at Hermione's work.

"This is brill." He stared at her.

Hermione looked quite pleased with herself. "So if you guys each pick two of these," she passed the paper over to them, "we can finish in no time."

"Look Hermione," Daphne winced when she used the other girl's first name, "why don't you leave this to me and Goldstein here." She looked at Anthony. "You've already done enough."

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"It's fine Hermione." Anthony smiled. "We've got it, and you already said you have loads of other stuff to do."

"No I couldn't." Hermione repeated.

"Go Granger." Daphne ordered, rolling her eyes.

Anthony joked, "if you want to sit here and watch us work, that's fine, but you aren't doing one more thing for this essay."

"Are you guys sure? I mean, I really do have to finish that Divination..." They ushered her out before she could change her mind.

Three hours later Anthony put the last addition on the paper while Daphne stretched out in her chair.

"So Greengrass," Anthony looked at the girl, "why are you taking Muggle Studies anyways?"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you." And she walked out without a backwards glance.

Anthony bit back a smile.

-

**Forth Year**

"Alphabetically!" Burbage instructed again. Terry grumbled as he moved to the front row. This time Daphne sat directly beside Anthony.

"'Lo." She acknowledged.

"How was your summer?" He asked conversely.

"Fine." She deadpanned and turned to her textbook. Anthony sighed and turned to his. This was going to be a long semester.

"Yours?" She whispered, the class had turned silent. He coughed slightly and looked at her. Daphne's face was still turned toward the text, but her eyes were watching him out of her peripheral vision.

He was momentarily surprised when he determined it must have been a mistake on his part. He wiggled his ear for a bit he turned back to his book, without answering her.

After class Terry waited impatiently as Anthony packed up his books with his usual care.

"You do realize we're buggered without Granger, right?"

He looked up into her blue eyes. "Oooh yeah."

She almost smiled before she turned and walked out.

Anthony didn't notice the grin that crossed his own face.

"What's with you?" Terry asked.

-

"Okay, so, this may be the wrong time to ask." Anthony leaned back in his chair as they sat _again_, in the library, trying to turn out another Muggle Studies paper without Hermione. "What exactly is a-" He looked down at the paper that said their topic "ra-frid-er-ga-tor?"

"A refrigerator?" Daphne shook her head, a small smile played on her lips. "Good Merlin Goldstein, we've been working on this paper for almost three hours, and you don't even know?"

"Well then explain it to me, if you're such a genius."

"Well. Erm-" He smirked at her. "All I know is that it keeps the food cold." She admitted.

"We've been working on it for three hours and all you know is that it keeps the food cold?" He laughed out loud. "Good Merlin Greengrass."

"Do you think Hermione would give us some pointers if we asked?"

-

**Fifth Year**

"There's your girlfriend." Michael Corner shoved Anthony Goldstein as Daphne Greengrass appeared a couple of yards away from them on the platform. Another September 1st, but this year Anthony had a prefect badge on his chest.

"Shut it." Anthony shoved his friend back, creating a chain reaction, when Michael hit his trunk, that landed on Terry's foot, who swore loudly and feel onto Padma, who Parvati jumped to avoid, landing on some poor third years trolley, while screaming loudly. Needless to say Anthony's face was bright red as Daphne turned and noticed him along with the commotion. He waved as she said something to, what he assumed were her disapproving looking parents and sister, and turned and made her way over to him.

"'Lo." She smiled at him. If it was possible Anthony's neck turned redder as he felt multiple people turn and stare at the two of them talking. Or maybe, he thought, it was just her, wondering why such a pretty girl was talking such a nerdy kid.

"Hey." He winced at her.

"How was your summer?" She smiled as she ran a hand threw her fringe, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Alright." He looked around at all the people staring.

"Oh! You've made prefect." She grinned at him and fished in the pocket of her robes. "Me too!" She retrieved her own badge and showed it to him. He forced a smile and nodded slightly. He felt sick, why was he so nervous talking to her, when he sat next to her for two years already. They were friends, weren't they? But when did she get so pretty?

Then he was spared from any further conversation as Daphne's mother called her back over.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Muggle Studies."

"Oh Daphne!" Michael cried as soon as she was out of ear shot. "My love, my future wife, the mother of my children-"

"Shut it you prick!" Michael fell back into his trunk.

-

"So from what I gather they are called Police." Anthony held up a book he had picked up over the summer, _Law Enforcement: as a Profession._

"Police?" Daphne confirmed as she scribbled on a spare sheet of parchment.

"Yup. And they carry weapons."

"W-e-a-p-o-n-s." She jotted it down.

"Yup. And they serve and protect."

"Like Aurors?"

"Exactly." He confirmed.

"Seems easy enough."

"Yeah, and they've got all these departments and strains and government's involved. I think it will be a good topic. Detailed and just complicated enough to be acceptable for an OWL level class."

"Don't remind me about OWLs. Please." She sighed and stretched again. He averted his eyes from her now exposed stomach to her now exposed pink bra.

"Do you always wear that necklace?" He asked before he could stop himself. He had been staring at her chest and congratulated himself on a nice save.

"Yeah." She laughed. "It makes my mother livid."

"Why?"

"It was my batty cousin's. She's crazy. It's my mother's life mission to get in the pureblood society and mingle with those daft pricks." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, my cousin married a muggle." She grinned. "I do everything I can to make her angry."

And before Anthony could follow up with another really, deep, get-to-know-you question, Adrian Pucey, a daft prick in Anthony's opinion, took this moment to saunter up to the two of them.

"Daphne." He grinned at her, and leaned over the table well into her personal space. She didn't back away and for some crazy reason it bothered Anthony significantly more than he thought it should.

"Adrian." She smirked back.

Adrian glanced at Anthony with a confused look on his face before turning back to Daphne.

"Oh!" She smiled at Anthony. "This is Anthony Goldstein. Anthony, this is Adrian Pucey."

"Chaser on the Slytherin team. Sixth year." He puffed out his chest and stuck out his hand for Anthony to shake. While they battled each other in the age old, determine who the bigger man is by seeing who can squeeze the other's hand harder, contest, Adrian looked up and down at Anthony, clearly decided he was no threat.

Anthony supposed Pucey was good looking, and Anthony scowled as the two of them commenced a rather lengthy conversation about the upcoming Slytherin party.

"So I'll see you there?" Adrian asked, as he threw a book from his right to his left hand.

She shrugged noncommittal with a slight smirk on her face. "Maybe."

That certainly wasn't something pretty boy Adrian was expecting, but he managed not to come off like a total wanker and laughed anyways before sauntering away, but not before fairing a lovely goodbye to Anthony.

"Later four-eyes."

"Wanker." Anthony muttered under his breath. Daphne burst out laughing. "Tell me you aren't going out with that guy?"

She shrugged and ran her hand through her fringe. "I'm patrolling that night, so I won't be at the party anyways."

"I can patrol for you, if you wanted to go, I mean-" He wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. Was he trying to set her up with Adrian "Pretty Boy" Pucey?

"I'd rather patrol." She smiled at him, "but thank you."

-

"That Umbridge is a right bitch." Anthony slammed into his seat across from Daphne.

"What happened?" She asked, startled.

"It's the mere fact that she's here and calling what she's doing 'teaching' more than her doing anything, if you get my drift."

"She is a horrible wench." Daphne agreed and turned back to her potions. Anthony continued to stare at her. She finally felt his stare after a couple of minutes and brought her eyes back to his. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Of course." She smiled at turned back to her notes, until he spoke again. "But don't you ever wish that you could do something about it?"

"Yes. But what can we do?"

-

"I want her in." Anthony stocked up and down the fifth year Ravenclaw boys dormitory.

"Who?" Terry asked, entering the dormitory half way through the conversation.

"His girlfriend." Michael sang.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Anthony hissed. "But I want her in."

"First of all," Michael counted out as he changed out of his school robes. "Potter will never go for it. Secondly, Weasley will never go for it. And thirdly, none of us will ever go for it. Cut your losses mate.

"This is what you get when you start shagging a Slytherin."

"So help me, Terry." Anthony yelled at his friend, wand drawn.

"Tony." Mike intervened.

Anthony marched out of the room.

-

"Tony." Michael muttered as they walked through numerous students on their way from Transfiguration.

"What?"

Michael nudged his own head in the direction of a two students, one leaning way into the other's personal space, the other not minding at all.

"Your girlfriend."

Anthony tried to look away before Adrian leaned in and kissed Daphne, but his timing was apparently quite off.

"You're staring." Michael sang in his ear. Why was that bugger always singing? Anthony glared at his friend.

"Hey there, Greengrass!" Michael cried and waved at the couple.

"What are you doing?" Anthony hissed as he tried to kill his best mate with his glare.

Michael pulled his friend along down the hallway.

"And who is this wanker?" Michael asked Daphne, looking at Adrian.

She hid a smirk behind her hand, "Adrian was actually just heading to class, weren't you?"

Adrian glared at the two Ravenclaws before kissing her again, this time a little too long for anyone's liking, including Dolores Umbridge, who happened to be passing. The couple was soon separated for reasons other than their own will.

"Mr. Pucey, you will be joining me in class?" She said in her too high, too girly voice. Michael hid a snicker in a cough at the red Adrian's face had turned. He reluctantly followed the professor, shooting glances back at the three fifth years until he turned the corner.

"You aren't dating that twit are you?" Michael asked before Anthony could.

Daphne rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag off the ground. She began heading off in the opposite direction, the boys in her wake.

Their long legs (having matched and past her in height over the past summer) quickly allowed them to catch up to her and soon, Michael Corner was walking backwards in front of her.

"I'll reiterate." Michael smirked, "are you dating that twit?"

Anthony was staring her down too, waiting for her answer.

She stopped suddenly, and Michael and Anthony did as well. "I don't really understand why that is either," at this point she poked Anthony hard in the chest, "of your business."

"Well my fair lady." Michael at this point kneeled down and grabbed her hand in his as Anthony winced and rubbed the place where she had bruised him, "if you are indeed with another suitor, my life will have no reason for continuing and I will have to go and throw myself off the Astronomy tower without further ado."

She grinned in spite of herself and tried her best to look disapprovingly at him. She looked at Anthony hopelessly, who shrugged and laughed.

"No!" She pulled her hand out of his grasp. He then sighed in relief and threw himself to the floor. Anthony felt a huge smile cross his face. "You're a prick, you know that right, Corner?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"So why are you kissing him in the corridor if you aren't dating him?" Anthony felt his mouth asking without his brains permission.

"Well," she sighed and looked like she was really thinking about the answer as they began walking again. "I suppose it's because he's quite good looking. And he's not a bad kisser either." She shrugged. "Why do you snog half the people you do?"

At this point Michael sealed his fate as a murder victim by Anthony's wand.

"Well, Tony here doesn't snog _anyone_ anyways, but I, myself, do it for several reasons. Looks being, not the only one, but a major contributing factor."

Daphne giggled, mostly at Anthony's furious face before bidding the boys farewell and entering the girl's loo.

"You. Are. Dead. To. Me. Corner." Anthony hissed before jumping his friend and punching him on every accessible surface.

Daphne giggled as she stuck her head out of the bathroom door, the Ravenclaws were oblivious.

-

Anthony was running faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. Corner after corner, Michael and Terry hot on his heels, they tried to outrun the Inquisitor Squad that had somehow found out about their secret D.A. meetings.

"Bloody hell!" Michael breathed as they turned yet another corner. "I've got a bloody stitch in my side."

"So much for that Quidditch body you've been bragging about for the past couple of months, eh?" Terry laughed, who was easily continuing along the corridors.

Anthony turned another corridor when he ran smack into a very solid form.

"Bugger!" A girl's voice cried from the floor.

"A Slytherin? Great." Terry asked as he turned the corner himself, just barely skipping over the sprawled out form of Anthony. She was holding her head in her hands.

"Merlin Goldstein. You've got a bloody rock of a forehead." She cursed angrily at the boys. "You're running like you've got Filch on your heels. What in Merlin's name is the rush?"

Michael grabbed Daphne and Terry grabbed Anthony and they dove into a classroom.

"What is _happening_?" She hissed as Terry locked the door behind them.

"If anyone asks, we've been in this room reviewing charms for the past hour." Michael hissed as he pushed Daphne into a desk. She promptly stood as he slide into his own desk.

"For one, we don't have books, or notes, and seriously-"

"Okay new plan-" Michael muttered as he stood back up and began pacing, tapping his wand to his head, as if trying to conjure an idea. Loud bangs were being issued down the hall as doors were being flown open.

"Merlin." Terry muttered, shooting a panicked look to Anthony, who looked a bit sick.

"What is happening!" Daphne cried again as the bangs got louder.

"I've got it!" Michael cried. He tapped Terry's head with a disillusionment charm and then his own. Daphne felt a shove towards Anthony and as the door flew open.

Wands blazing, Pansy Parkinson stood looking triumphant at Daphne and Anthony. And then hesitated.

"Daph?" Pansy fully lowered her wand. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Anthony asked quickly. He was sure Daphne could feel his heart racing as she moved out of his arms.

"It _looks_ like you've dived in here for a snog." Pansy looked sceptically back and forth between the two of them. She looked around the apparently otherwise empty room before her eyes landed back on the couple. She hesitated and then, "I mean you talk about him enough, Daph. I just didn't think..." She looked between them again. "Really? The two of you?" Her wand pointed to both of them, in a questioning manner. She really didn't believe it.

"Sell it." Daphne heard a whisper behind her.

She realized that there was something beyond her scope of understanding occurring here, and she needed to change the 'caught in the headlights' look she was sure she was sporting right now into something more like, 'secret lovers caught in a torrid affair'.

She composed her face and grinned at her dorm mate. "Look love, you don't mind but we're trying to keep this under wraps a bit." She wrapped her arms around Anthony and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned too, confused. "But Pansy, what are _you_ doing?"

"There are a couple of delinquents running around the school." Pansy shook her head at the couple. "I've got to get going actually. I'd get out of here if I was you Daph." Pansy took one last look at Anthony before shaking her head and leaving the scene.

"You were brilliant." Michael suddenly reappeared on the side of the door.

"Bloody hell that was close." Terry sighed and slide into a desk, laying his head on the top.

"Yeah well, thanks a lot Daphne." Anthony smiled at her.

"One day you buggers are going to have to tell me what this was all about, eh?"

-

**Sixth Year**

"Are you dating Susan Bones?" Anthony was startled with the question as Daphne shoved herself in between him and Michael Corner.

"Hey Greengrass, good summer?" Michael laughed as he drank another sip of his pumpkin juice. She ignored him.

"What?" Anthony was generally confused.

"I mean-" She ran a hand threw her hair. "That's just what I heard, so I'm wondering."

"Why would that matter to you?" Terry asked, laughing a bit, from across the table. "And yes, the rumours about me and Padma are true." He slung his arm around the girl beside him, "please tell everyone you know." Patil threw his arm off her before scooting away as far as possible.

"You wish, Boot."

"But, back to the romance at hand. Susan and Tony." Terry wiggled his brows.

"What?" Anthony asked again.

"So it is true." Daphne's face turned sour.

"_What_?" Anthony looked back and forth.

"Okay." She grabbed his cheeks in between her thumb and forefinger, giving him fish lips. "I'm going to ask once more, slowly, so your fast Ravenclaw brain can process the question, and then do the socially respected thing that one does when a question is asked, and answer." Daphne ran her hand threw her fringe, before staring him in the eye. "Are you or aren't you currently dating Susan Bones?"

She let go of his mouth and he swished his cheeks back and forth, regaining feeling in them. "Well!" She demanded.

"No!" Anthony cried back. "I have no idea where you heard _that_, but-"

"Well good." She cut him off and reached over him for his goblet. "Because as far as I'm concerned you're dating me."

"What?" Anthony sputtered.

"Ever since I heard this rumour from some apparently daft third year on the train, I've been completely consumed with jealously. So I figure." She shrugged and looked at him. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at her. "Well?" She demanded again.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They grinned at each other.

"Good." She smiled.

"Great." He grinned back.

"We're brilliant you know." Michael said conversely to Terry.

"I thought she'd at least need a fortnight."

Michael waved his suggestion off, as though he always knew they would end up together at the Welcome Feast.

"If only I had the same brilliance with my own love life." Terry sighed, trying again to put his arm around Padma, only to get a dirty look.

-

"'Lo." She smiled at him as he walked toward her in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her as she took his hand.

"Hogsmeade?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Just so you know, I'm quite nervous."

She smiled at him and grinned. "Me too." She whispered back.

"And, I mean, Mike and Terry told me not to say anything, but I have- er- I wanted to say that, well, I've never really gone on a date before." He said this last part very quickly.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. His mates had told him not to say anything because one, girls like experience and two, she would probably not be surprised.

"Yeah. I guess lots of girls don't like glasses or something." He smiled. She squeezed his hand and laughed.

"Lucky for me, eh?"

The continued walking down the path to Hogsmeade. "So where do you want to go?" Please don't say Madam Puddifoot's, please, please, please.

"Three Broomsticks?"

He grinned.

-

"Do you hear that?" He pulled his lips away from hers.

"What?" She breathed back.

"I thought I heard something." They both listened hard.

"Really Goldstein," she bushed his hair out of his face, "you need to calm down. _We_, as in you and me, are the prefects on patrol in this corridor. We're fine." She pulled his face down to hers.

After a couple of minutes he pulled away again. "You really don't hear that?"

"Okay Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." He moved to kiss her again. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly backwards.

"Seriously Tony." He groaned and rested his forehead against hers.

"This is seriously really embarrassing."

"What?"

"Actually, I've changed my mind."

"Tony."

"Nope."

"Tony."

"I really don't think I want to anymore."

"Fine."

She pulled him down by his tie again. She kissed him furiously and then pulled away.

He tried to kiss her again but she turned her face.

"Nope."

"Oh common, Daph."

"I really don't think I want to anymore." She sighed as she pushed him away from her, enough that she could continue on patrolling.

"Oh Merlin." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Oh Tony." She said, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you were too busy keeping secrets to patrol."

He shook his head smiling at her.

"See," he kissed her quickly, "this is why I love you."

She froze.

"What?"

"I mean-" He coughed. "Never mind."

"What?"

"I never said anything." He began walking away, his face burning.

"You said-" She followed him quickly. "Well, you know what you said!"

"I think you're imagining things Daph."

She stopped, her heart was pounding. "I love you to! You daft prick."

He turned around and kissed her, the grin still on his face.

-

"Merry Christmas Eve!" She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. He spun her around.

He buried his nose in her hair as she giggled.

"I'm glad I stayed for Christmas." Anthony smiled at her after he let her down.

"You sure?" She looked unconvinced.

"Yes. Your parents going to Spain was the best thing that I could have asked for."

"You and me both." She laughed. "It's too bad your friends left, eh?"

"Depends who you ask." He smiled at her.

"What are you thinking, Anthony Goldstein?"

"Well..." He blushed a bit and she played with his hair. "I mean, my dorm is going to be empty."

"Is it?" She grinned at him.

"And I mean, if you wanted to, you could stay with me."

"The night, you mean?"

"If you wanted."

"But Tony, you're a prefect." Daphne bit back a laugh. "What will the other students say?"

"Probably that it's about time that nerdy sixth year got a good shag."

"Shag?"

"I mean-" His face flushed deeper, "if- er- that's, er-"

"That's awfully presumptuous of you, Mr. Goldstein."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He stared at his shoes.

She lifted his head so his eyes met her. He saw the laughter in her eyes.

"You're just taking the mickey out of me, aren't you!"

"Let's go outside, have a skate, make a snow angel, grab some hot coco after, and then, we'll see if we can find a moment alone in an empty dormitory."

-

"Hey." He smiled warmly at Daphne as she snuggled into his chest.

"'Lo." She yawned.

"Merry Christmas." His hand grazed her arm softly.

"Christmas!" She sat straight up in bed, her long blonde hair a complete mess on the top of her head. She looked down at the foot of the bed at all his presents. She riffled through his pile until she found the one she sent him.

"This is from me." She smiled as she handed it to him, running a hand through her hair and wincing as she hit one of the many knots.

"Last night was enough." He smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder. She shook her head and waved him away as he went to kiss her.

"Morning breath." She laughed. "Just open the blasted thing, will you!" She grabbed his shirt from the foot of his bed and after slipping it on and ran into the bathroom. She returned several minutes later, hair combed and teeth supposedly brushed, and kissed him full on the lips. Several moments later when the couple finally surfaced she looked at the still wrapped present.

"I wanted to wait until you were done! I should wait for you to get yours from your own room anyways."

"No way!" She shook her head, "my favourite part is the giving anyways!"

"Still, I don't think-"

"Do it!"

"Fine." He gingerly began to open the gift.

"Common Goldstein. Pretend like you want it."

He laughed and tore open the gift. She was bouncing in the bed.

"Wow."

"It's a camera!"

"Thanks!"

"You said you wanted one, so I hope I got the right kind. The idiot working at the store said it was good, but if it's not I kept the receipt so-"

"It's brill." He cut her off. He opened the box and pulled it out. "Smile."

-

"Do you trust me?" She whispered early one morning as she snuggled into his chest.

"Of course." He answered sleepily, yawning. She grinned at him. He cracked an eye at her. "What are you thinking?"

"My uncle taught me this thing, over the summer."

"The Death Eater?" He asked conversely.

"That's the one."

"What?"

She smiled, and held her hands up to his head.

"Is this going to hurt?"

She giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called wards."

"_Wards_?" He gasped, "are you bloody serious?" He was fully awake right now.

"You've heard of it?" She was pleased, but moved her hands as he sat up.

"Yes! That's really advanced Legilimency. Are you mad?"

"What?"

"That's dangerous stuff." He shook his head. "You can make people forget who they are, how to talk, how to move!"

"Not the way I do it," she smiled. "I do it easy, gentle ways. I make people see things, like memories of butterflies and clouds."

"Butterflies and clouds?"

"And I put up wards in my little cousins' heads to stop them." He shook his head.

"'Little cousins'? Merlin Daph."

"Scared?" She taunted.

He hesitated, but then finally agreed.

"Fine, give me your worst then."

She smirked at him and placed her hands back on his head, "I think you're going to like these memories." She kissed his temple before concentrating hard. Her face was one of pure determination. He smiled as she held her fingers to his head, concentrating on the beach her family had a summer home in Nice, their first kiss, than Christmas Eve.

She laughed out loud as he kissed her.

"Shut. _Up_!"

"Sorry Mike." Anthony hastily laughed.

Daphne tried to muffle her giggles.

-

"Is everything alright?" Daphne asked quietly as they walked around the great lake one night, the wind blowing her blonde hair.

"Did you hear about Ron Weasley?" He asked loudly, over the wind.

Of course she did. Everyone did. She nodded.

"I heard Harry Potter talking about it."

She pulled him into a concave and away from the noise. "Yeah?" She asked, uninterested.

"Yeah." Pause and then, "I heard he thinks it was Malfoy."

At this she rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. Malfoy's just a kid."

He ignored her question. "Do you ever think that we're sheltered here at Hogwarts? We don't really know what's going on?"

She didn't answer.

"I mean, Harry's just a kid too. And look at everything he's done. Do you really think that someone can achieve that much good at our age, but not that much evil?"

She still didn't answer.

"Will you say something?" Anthony demanded. They had stopped and he turned and stared at her.

She folded her arms across her chest, a sign, he knew, that she was mad.

"And what would you have me say Anthony?" Anthony, another sign she was mad. She only called him Tony. "That Malfoy probably did try to kill Weasley, that I'm not surprised because he's a bloody Slytherin anyways, isn't he? I would expect nothing less from a bloody, green, _snake_." She was fuming now. "Not like those brill Ravenclaws, those brave lions or those loyal bloody Hufflepuffs. Those Slytherins, you can't trust them as far as you can throw one."

"Malfoy isn't that bad, my sister seems to like him well enough." Anthony scoffed at this and Daphne choose to ignore it.

She poked him in the chest. Hard. "You think I'm sheltered here? My bloody uncle, my bloody _favourite_ uncle has recently been put up by the Ministry for attacking muggles. Do you think I don't realize what's happening? You're a right bastard, you know that?" Her breath was coming out ragged now, she was ready to kill him.

"I _know_ you love me despite my many faults, wearing green being one of them, but you can't save us all, can you? From the grasps of evil and our horrible muggleborn hating parents? I may as well go back where I belong, cursing muggles and killing small animals for fun." He made a face at this. "I'm glad we've realized how hopeless I am before we got too committed. Goodbye Anthony." She fought desperately the tears that entered her eyes and turned quickly and stormed off.

-

"I can't believe he's dead." She moved out of the shadows as he walked by the night after Dumbledore's funeral.

"Me either." He leaned against the corridor.

"I suppose you've been holding a big, fat, I-told-you-so in for the last couple of days."

"No." He said at once. And then after a minute, "It was more of a tiny, if I ran into you I would probably mention something, I-told-you-so."

She let out a little laugh and ran a hand through her blonde hair. That hair, those blue eyes, all of it had haunted his every waking hour since The Fight. And since he couldn't sleep, it was a lot of hours.

"What's going to happen now?" She whispered.

"I really don't know."

"You will stay safe over the summer, eh?" She was playing with the hem of her shirt, staring at it like it would solve all their problems.

"I'm worried about _you_, Daph." His feet moved closer to her, his hand up to her neck, the whole time his brain was screaming _no_. His body was never really one to listen to his mind though.

She had grabbed the front of his shirt, tears freely falling down his face. "Merlin, for a Ravenclaw you really are daft."

And he kissed her like it was the last kiss they'd ever share, because who knew. It might very well be.

-

**Seventh Year**

Muggle Studies never looked like this. The classroom was packed; every seventh year was in attendance. Or at least, every seventh year that had made it to Hogwarts. There were a couple of notable absences.

Alecto Carrow stalked at the front of the class.

"Muggles are filthy creatures that do not deserve to breathe the same air as we do. They belong as our servants or our plaything; their brain capacity is much less than ours. We need to kill these filthy creatures to spare them of the horrible lives they currently live." And on and on.

"They often go their entire life without bathing, and are known to often eat their young."

"Oh common!" Daphne felt her body go rigid as she recognized the voice that sounded. Melin, Tony.

"Yes, Mister..?"

"Goldstein."

"Mr. Goldstein. Do you have something to contribute?"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, muggles aren't-"

She smiled slightly as she raised her wand, "_cruico."_ And his scream pierced the classroom.

"Now," she began after deeming the torture enough, "does anyone else have anything they would like to share to the class?"

Michael helped him out the classroom when the bell rang. Daphne was vaguely aware of herself being dragged out by Blaise Zabini. She regained some sort of awareness of her surroundings when he slapped her across the face.

"Bloody hell!"

"Finally Greengrass." She held her cheek, glaring.

"What the hell was that for?" She cried at him.

"You need to get yourself together, or they're going to know about your sympathies for the other side."

"What sympathies, Zabini?" He just stared at her. She gulped. "Did you see what she did to him?"

He nodded. "Merlin help us."

-

"You can do it, Miss. Greengrass." Amycus breathed down her neck as the first year in front of her coward in fear. "Just imagine the filth that this beast has been part of." He ran a finger down Daphne's cheek as she her hand shook, holding her wand in front of her. "This little beasty says that he knows some muggles, that they aren't as horrible as we say." Well, she thought bitterly, that did appear to be the popular consensus. His laugh was hot on her neck and it took all her control not to wince away. "Show him what happens to pesky little monsters that go against the Dark Lord's teachings."

The room was full, every eye was on her. Detention. She had been invited with all the other seventh year Slytherins, and she was instantly regretting her decision to come. She could hear Pansy Parkinson snickering behind her with Crabbe. She looked around the classroom and her eyes fell on Anthony. Covered in sweat and looking green from the countless tortures he had endured. Her gaze flicked back at the small boy in front of her before she shook her head and lowered her wand.

"I can't."

"Your uncle will not be very pleased to hear that you are unable to complete you school work." He leaned even closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Especially since Walden Macnair loves his torture of things smaller than him." She felt sick. He turned and called for his favourite pupil.

"Crabbe." Amycus ordered, and the student was on his side in seconds. "Take the monster." The grin on his face made Daphne sick. "And I'll teach Miss. Greengrass here a little thing we like to call motivation." His eyes feel down to her neck line. "Once a week, Monday nights. Private lessons ought to help inspire you."

He pushed her down to the ground and proceeded to torture her himself.

Anthony heard her screams. They pierced his mind and haunted his dreams, along with what actually happened during those Monday night detentions. She would never say, but she never smiled anymore.

-

For a Ravenclaw he didn't really think about consequences of his actions so when a force hit her from the right and pushed her clear across the hallway and into a classroom, she was only slightly surprised.

"What the-"

His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. She struggled for a minute before she recognized the way he was holding her, the way he was kissing her, the way he was _loving_ her.

"Tony, Merlin." He was kissing her neck now. "What are you thinking?" Back to her lips. Okay, never mind.

He grinned at her several minutes later. "I've been wanting to do this for ages." He ran his hand threw her hair. He kissed her again. "I've missed you more than you know." He said when he finally pulled away.

"You're an idiot for doing this." But she kissed him anyways because she missed him and loved him. Then she pulled away, her rationalization getting the best of her. "I know it's you and your friends doing that graffiti and what not."

He grinned at her. "Calm down Daph, it's just a little fun. Helps keep the spirits up."

"This isn't Umbridge, Tony." She shook the front of his robes disbelieving. "The Carrows, they can really hurt you. They could-" She shook her head, she didn't want to say it. _Kill you._

"You could help." He looked into her eyes. "Help us, join us."

She shook her head at him. "Tony..."

"Dumbledore's Army, Daph." He twirled her hair in his hand.

"You're being reckless."

"We're being _brave_." He corrected.

"You're not a bloody Gryffindor!"

"House prejudices do nobody any good." He smirked at her. She glared at him. Touché, Goldstein, touché.

"Please be safe, for me?"

He ignored the question, "what does that pig do to you Monday nights?"

She ignored his question. "I love you." She kissed him again.

"You're too pretty for your own good." He muttered.

She sighed into his lips.

The bell sounded for class to begin.

"I love you too." He murmured against her cheek. And then he was gone.

He walked into Transfiguration five minutes late and she entered Charms at the same time. Flitwick and McGonagall continued as if nothing had happened, because nothing worth reporting really had.

-

"Seriously, Vin." Daphne pushed Vincent Crabbe's hands away from her. "I said _stop_."

"Common Daphy." He was slurring his words and reeked of firewhiskey.

"You are drunk." She moved her face away from his bad breath.

"Not too drunk that you need to worry about taking advantage of me."

She laughed out loud, but there was no humour in her eyes.

"You know I'm not stupid." He leaned in closer to her, "I see you looking at the muggle-loving Ravenclaw."

"You _are_ daft."

His hand was on her thigh. "I wouldn't want to _have_ to say anything to the Carrows about your little affair." It moved up a little higher. Her jaw clenched. Her eyes raked the Slytherin common room looking for a saviour.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend."

She sighed as she looked up.

"Blaise." Her face shone with relief.

"Zabini?" Crabbe frowned.

She stood and squeezed Blaise Zabini's hand as they walked out.

-

"No bloody way." Michael stared as Daphne and Blaise walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.

Anthony turned around in his chair, his face hardening.

"She's a Slytherin, I'm not even surprised." Terry muttered loudly enough for the table to here. Padma frowned at him and he shrugged unapologetic.

"Tack, Boot." Michael ordered, glancing sympathetically at his friend across the table. Anthony stared into his porridge.

-

His fist made contact with Blaise's jaw harder than he thought it would. Maybe all that training Longbottom was forcing on them was actually doing some good. He was vaguely aware of his very ex-girlfriend screaming at him to stop, but he was more aware of Hagrid pulling him from a now very bloody Zabini.

"What is going on here?" Amycus Carrow looked positively gleeful as he waddled up to the crowd. Silence took over the witnesses.

Anthony's chest was rising and falling, but he no longer struggled against Hargird. Daphne was trying stop the blood that was still gushing out of Zabini's nose.

"I insuded his mudblood loding bamily." Zabini managed to get out. Anthony looked sharply at the other boy as Daphne's face relaxed slightly. So walking by someone insinuated derogatory slander towards ones family now? Because that was all Zabini had been doing when Anthony punched him in the face. All Carrow had to hear was the word 'mudblood' though.

"20 points to Slytherin." Carrow cackled. "And Goldstein here, you'll be joining us in detention." His eyes landed on Daphne. "Monday nights, with Miss. Greengrass. We'll see if this can properly motivate you, eh?" He grinned wickedly at the girl.

-

"Do it Miss. Greengrass." The worst had happened, she stood in front of Anthony with her wand held limply in front of her.

"_Cruico_."

He didn't even wince as the heartless spell washed over him.

"Common you little cow. I know you can do it." His finger traced her jaw line.

Anthony's eyes hardened as he stared up into her eyes from his kneeling position on the floor.

Carrow stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and hissed in her ear. "It'll be twice as long if I do it."

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Just do it." Anthony's cold hard voice cut into her heart.

"Even a mudblood lover knows what you need to do."

Daphne stared into Anthony's eyes.

"_Cruico_."

He screamed.

-

Daphne held most of his body weight as she and Anthony made their way slowly through the corridors. Amycus had been particularly nasty this Monday. A recent graffiti attack had gone unpunished and he was taking it out on anyone he could.

"You're an idiot." She muttered quietly into the thick silence.

"Zabini?" He scowled back bitterly, "you can do better."

"It's not like that, Tony. He's just doing me a favour."

"Is that what you call it these days?" His face was hard, his scowl permanent. He removed his arm from her shoulders and stubbornly attempted to begin walking by himself.

She glared at him, her arms crossed while he stumbled into a wall.

"You stubborn git." She rushed forward and tried to help him. His arms were bigger than she remembered and he easily pushed her away despite his disoriented state.

"Go find home to your boyfriend."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." She hissed at him, checking in the corridor behind her. "He's helping me keep creeps like Crabbe and Goyle away from me. We don't do _anything_ except hold hands."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to, doesn't think about it."

"Well, you're the only one I'm thinking about." He ignored her. She grabbed his arm, "I love _you_."

"Save it."

"It's true!"

"Whatever."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"You're such a berk."

He kept staggering forward, and she continued to follow.

"Please Tony. You're the only thing that keeps me going." He stopped, but continued to stare forward. She took this as a good sign. "I would have warned you, talked to you about it, but I didn't have a chance. You're the only one for me, you know that."

"Do I?"

"Yes! I love you."

He turned and stared at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. She moved towards him and kissed him softly on his lips before pulling away, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He was desperately kissing her in seconds.

"We need to go somewhere." He panted.

"Why Mr. Goldstein, are you trying to seduce me?" She giggled.

He pushed her into the nearest classroom.

"McGonagall's?"

"It's been _six_ months Daph," he was kissing her neck.

"You sure know how to charm a girl."

But he was kissing her again.

-

"How's Neville?"

"Surviving." Anthony muttered as he threw his jumper over his head.

She nodded solemnly, looking at the ground. As a Slytherin she was viewed as walking on water, even if she could barely stomach the _cruico_, while everyone else was treated as less than human.

"How can people treat each other like this?"

Daphne looked over at him. His pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, he was so different from the boy he used to be.

"You'll be safe?" She asked quietly, ignoring his rhetorical question.

"I'm not worried." He stood confident.

"They could kill you." She retorted, anger slipping in her voice.

"They won't kill me, don't want to spill too much pureblood." He grinned cheekily at her. She felt her stomach churn.

"Don't be smart with me."

He walked over and kissed her softly. "I'm always careful."

She ran a hand over his forearm, over the deep scar that had formed from a gash he had gotten weeks ago and then over one on his cheek, just scabbing over. She sighed, "right."

He grinned, "I'm not worried about looking pretty."

"I'm worried about you staying in one piece." She ran her hands over his chest. "Promise?"

He kissed her again.

"What's the Slytherin common room password?" He murmured in her ear.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

He kissed her again. "I'm going to miss you over Christmas." He muttered, moving the hair off her shoulder, kissing her gently again, ignoring her.

"It's _parseltounge_." She muttered reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"_Promise_ me, Goldstein."

He sent her a cheeky grin and a wink before he slipped out of the room.

17 year old boys were too reckless for their own good.

-

"You're a berk." She fell into a casual walk beside him on their way to potions. She was able to easily keep up with his walk, since it was hindered with a heavy limp. Carrow sent her a disapproving look, but let her defiance slide. She was a Slytherin after all.

"A brave berk."

"A stupid, idiotic, berk."

"Bra-ve."

Her nose flared. "Was it worth it?" She whispered. Breaking into the Slytherin common room? Beating those boys up? Getting revenge for your fearless leader? Staying silent under countless tortures and beatings while never turning in who else had been there? All unnecessary questions, he knew what she was asking.

"Definitely." He grinned at her.

"You're a berk."

-

Michael's face was a bloody, bruised pulp. And that was just what they could see. Anthony's eyes never left his best friend, who had been caught trying to free a first year. His eyes burned a hole in his injuries, trying to calculate how to help him, how to ease his pain. They came up empty.

Daphne tried to stop her eyes from falling on his mangled form with little success. She tried to stop the clench in her stomach, but to no avail. She forced herself to walk, not run, out of the Great Hall, but as soon as she was free from the Carrows burning stare she broke into a full sprint, bursting into the bathroom moments later.

She puked.

-

"You can sleep easy."

Daphne grabbed her chest as Anthony appeared out of the shadows of a hallway one Saturday afternoon.

"Bloody hell you gave me a fright."

"We're done."

She swallowed and nodded. Thank Merlin.

"Michael-" he stopped and started, "it was just too much."

She nodded again.

He kissed her desperately. That seemed to be happening too much these days. For teenagers who should be kissing like this in the heat of the moment, they sure seemed to be kissing like they were saying goodbye a lot.

-

"Tony!" She screamed at the Ravenclaw common room entrance, banging on the wall. A little first year who was sitting against the wall, waiting for someone to correctly answer the question, now cowered in fear. "What is the love that a love potion creates?" The door asked.

"Bloody hell." She cried, "no love at all, because love can't be created."

"Well thought."

"Anthony!" All heads turned as she burst into the blue room. She didn't care. "Anthony!"

He was sitting with Michael and Terry. She barely gave them a second glance.

"I heard-" she breathed, "Carrow-" she breathed again, "you're next!"

His eyes widened.

"RUN!" She screamed at him.

They were off.

-

Neville smiled, "so this is it. Home sweet home." He stretched his arms out, showing the place off.

The boys looked around as a Ravenclaw flag appeared on the wall.

"She'll be okay, mate." Michael clamped his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Everyone heard her warn us." He muttered face down. Michael and Terry shared a glance behind his back.

Everyone did.

-

A loud bang followed by the scrapping of a table being moved brought Daphne out of her sleep harshly. She bolted up in bed and fished for the wand under her pillow frantically. "Who's there?" She was barely sleeping lately and the fear of someone coming for her in the night followed her into her rare dreams.

"It's me." A deep voice whispered.

"Tony!" She scrambled out of bed, reaching blindly in the dark for him. "What you doing here?" She turned her head frantically. "Where are you?" She finally hissed.

He appeared two feet in front of her, having lifted the disillusion charm. She jumped back in shock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She whispered frantically, her eyes darting to her roommates still curtains.

"I can't come see my best girl?" He slurred as he stumbled toward her.

"You're drunk!" She accused angrily

He laughed. She hushed him anxiously.

"I've been meaning to _visit_ since I learnt of age boys can go up the girl's stairs." He winked at her.

Someone shifted in the bed next to them.

"Daphne?" Pansy stuck her head out just as Daphne shoved Anthony behind her own curtains.

"Go back to sleep Pansy." Daphne whispered.

Pansy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Can't sleep again?"

"Just getting back from a late night coco, love."

Pansy nodded sleepily, recognizing the common reason for her getting woke, "okay, night Daph."

She climbed into bed after Anthony and shut her curtains frantically. "You daft prick!"

"I missed you." He muttered, only now feeling ashamed.

"You're safe though, right?" She pushed the hair off his face. "Where ever you are?" It had been too long since she had seen him last, her anger evaporated quickly.

"Are you?" Anthony asked back, suddenly sober. "I worried about you for ages. When Padma and the girls showed up they said you were safe. Or as safe as can be." He muttered.

"I'm alright." She smiled and then frowned, "but you shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you." He listened to the April rain hitting the window. "Something is going to happen. I can feel it." Rain turning April into May.

"Me too. Did you hear about the Malfoy's?" Daphne shuddered.

Anthony nodded, "a bit."

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, listening to Pansy's steady breathe and Millicent's heavy snores. Tracey snorted deeply and they both cracked a smile. Daphne stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"Have you been sleeping?" Anthony asked quietly after several minutes, grabbing her hand.

"Probably the same amount as you." She shot back. He shook his head at her, smiling.

"Nice pyjamas." He laughed, smirking at her oversized Cannons shirt. She smiled weakly and cupped his face in her hand.

She kissed him urgently before pulling away. "You should probably go." She said regretfully. He moved his lips down to her neck, his hands snaking up to her stomach. "Or in a bit." She felt him smile into her collar bone.

She pulled off his shirt before meeting his lips again with hers.

"Wait, wait." He pushed her away.

"Are you serious?" She laughed a bit.

"I've got something to ask you first."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." She said again.

"Right."

"So..?"

"Yeah."

"Wha-?"

"Will you marry me?" He cut her off.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Marry me?"

"How drunk are you?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He rolled his eyes, smiling a bit, digging in his pocket. "I got this ring, I mean, it's nothing flashy, but I figure in a couple of years I'll have some more money and I'll be able to get you a better one-"

"Are you serious?"

"If you are going to say yes."

She took it from his hand, grinning. "It's perfect."

"So is that a..?"

"Yes! Of course yes!"

"And I brought a chain, so you can wear it around your neck without anyone noticing."

She kissed him again.

"You are so getting lucky Goldstein."

The next morning she woke to Pansy's screaming.

"Daphne!"

"What?" She murmured, half awake.

"Where's your black sweater?"

She threw out a black blob, keeping her curtains closed and the light out.

"Daph-ne." She whined. "Not this one!"

"Oh bloody hell you cow." She went to rip open her curtains when a hand grabbed her arm. Her eyes grew fearful as she saw Anthony lying next to her, frozen as well. "I'm sick!" She yelled frantically.

"What?" Pansy went to open her four-poster bed. Daphne held them firmly closed.

"I'm sick and I'm not going to class, and you're hassling me for a bloody sweater?" Daphne coughed loudly.

"What have you got, Greengrass?" Pansy said, sceptically. "I swear I won't stretch it like the last one."

"Dragon Pox, bugger off!"

"Why you so worried, Pansy?" Millicent giggled, "Malfoy is gone anyways."

"Shut it!"

The door slammed and Daphne and Anthony listened for several minutes before their arguing faded.

"You've got to go, now!" She hissed as she threw his clothes back at him. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I can." He grinned cheekily at her.

She slapped his head as she climbed out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She went to the window, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot nervously.

He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled despite herself and turned toward him.

"I love you." He whispered, his fingers playing with the ring that hung from her neck.

"I'll miss you." She muttered back.

He kissed her one last time before pulling out his wand and casting a disillusion charm. She watched the door open and close, an invisible body leaving.

-

She sat down yawning next to Pansy in the Great Hall at dinner.

"Dragon Pox?" Pansy giggled next to her. Daphne ignored her, "Blaise looks a little tired as well." Her eyes fell on the dark boy in front of her who stopped mid muffin bite to look questioningly at the girls.

Daphne rolled her eyes and shrugged. Her attention was grabbed by a loud bang and then,

"Is that Terry Boot?" A younger student asked from the Hufflepuff table. Heads turned, and Daphne felt her stomach drop. Anthony, don't be an idiot, she thought frantically.

His voice was amplified, "Harry Potter broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon!"

The Gryffindors cheered. Daphne hid a smile behind her hands. Merlin, those brave lions.

"Stay strong! Dumbledore's Army lives!"

And then he was gone, the Carrows frantically standing to chase him out. A well aimed tripping charm, (from McGonagall?), tied both of them up for several minutes, while Terry made his getaway.

-

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow."

Daphne stood, shocked. She stared at her friend, mystified, letting herself be dragged out of the Hall with the crowd.

"Daphne!" His voice cried to her through the chaos, the Slytherins were being herded out as she searched frantically for him. Anthony. She needed Anthony.

"Tony!" She ran into his arms, holding him tightly.

He held her, and then let her go, "you need to leave."

"Yes, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and went to pull him.

"Not us, _you_."

"What?" She wasn't getting it.

"Common Tony!" Michael yelled from the stairs, "we've got to go!"

"You need to leave." He smoothed her hair and kissed her frantically. "Stay safe, for me."

"I'm not going without you!" She looked horrified.

"Please, Daph.."

"No!"

He pulled out his wand, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, confusion all over her face.

"_Imperio."_

A blank look appeared on her face and she turned and walked out.

A pained look crossed his expression before it was replaced with one of determination. He followed his friends up the stairs.

"You did what you had to do." Michael nodded to his friend.

"Bloody Slytherins." Terry muttered.

-

Anthony felt his stomach drop as he saw the Acromantulas, Giants and Death Eaters storming the castle. Michael, Terry and he were stationed at the Ravenclaw tower, aiming curses and hexes below.

Terry cursed loudly, "we don't have a chance in hell boys!" They continued to fight.

"Well we have to!" Anthony cried back. "I didn't get a chance to kiss my fiancée goodbye!"

"Fiancée?!" Michael screamed back over the sounds of battle.

Their conversation was cut short as a curse just nearly missed Terry's head. His hair was cinged.

"Merlin help us!"

-

Voldemort's voice vibrated through the walls of the Hogs Head, where Daphne sat with a blank look on her face, and a small, vacant smile.

_You should really get back._

Back to what? I rather like it here.

_I think that Anthony-_

Anthony.

_may need your help._

Anthony.

_Yes. Anthony._

Anthony.

"Anthony!"

-

"Bloody hell, Daphne!" Pansy cried to her friend, "where are you going?"

"Anthony!" She cried back, praying she wasn't too late.

She ran the whole way to the castle, she ignored the stitch in her side.

"Tony!" She screamed, frantically searching the chaos, no one was giving her a second glance as she ran and tripped through the rubble.

She looked up and saw a familiar face peering down at her.

"Daphne?"

"Mr. Travers?"

A stunning spell came from the right and he crumbled in a heap.

"Daphne?" Michael Corner appeared out of nowhere in front of her, helping her to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?!" She cried, fully panicked. Michael sent a curse from over her shoulder at some unknown assailant.

"I lost him a while ago." He looked at her helplessly. He pushed her out of the way as another curse came their way. "Merlin, we've got to get out of here!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Great Hall, or what was left of it.

"Anthony!" Michael yelled, pointing to his friend. She ran furiously ahead of him, somehow missing spell after spell. She saw Dolohov raise his wand to Anthony's back.

"Watch out!" She screamed desperately to him, but he turned a second too late. Her voice was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Please review! Part two soon!


End file.
